


Only one

by Soffya



Series: Sannami Week 2019 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sannami Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: For Sanji, it was obvious since the first time he had seen her. Nami was the only one.





	Only one

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sannami Week 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _One Piece_ belongs to Eiichiro Oda.__

For Sanji, it was obvious since the first time he had seen her. Nami was the only one.

Women were Sanji’s weak point. He often had crush for women and he loved to charm. But with Nami, it was different. He was really and sincerely in love with her and he was ready to face the danger for her.

Nami was different from the other women Sanji had met. She was beautiful, strong and determined. Her love for money knew no bounds and she did not hesitate to help the people she loved when they strayed from the straight an narrow. He was the proof of it. She had put her life in danger and to face Big Mom. She saved him from his arranged marriage with Pudding and the assassination attempt that would take place.

Sanji had told Nami several times that he loved her, but each time she called him an idiot, believing he was joking. Every time he was serious and he would continue to tell her that he loved her until she finally believed him and he would continue to prove his love every day.

Because she was Nami and she was the only one.

_The end___


End file.
